Je suis un idiot
by Celia Even
Summary: -One Shot- Je suis un idiot. J'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça... Dites-moi que ce n'est pas trop tard ! Ah ben non, ça l'est... Mais je ne lâcherais rien. J'y vais, regardez ! Je vais la récupérer, vous verrez...


**Bonjour :D Voilà un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit pour Noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

_Seule l'histoire est de moi, le reste à JKR._

* * *

** Je suis un idiot**

Je suis un idiot, je suis un idiot, je suis un idiot, je suis un idiot et je suis un idiot.

Attendez, vous ai-je dit que j'étais un idiot ?

Deux jours. C'est Noël dans deux jours. Et moi ? Je n'ai pas de cavalière pour le bal. Je pourrais choisir n'importe qui. N'importe quelle fille lâcherait immédiatement son cavalier pour y aller avec moi. N'importe laquelle, toutes, sauf une. Et évidemment, laquelle je veux ? Elle. J'ai un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis elle n'a pas dit non, elle n'a pas dit oui non plus.

Et moi, je suis un idiot.

Vous ne comprenez pas ? Moi non plus. Mais comment j'ai put être aussi idiot ? Comment ?

Je me décide à me lever. Il est plus de une heure de l'après-midi, tout le monde doit avoir fini de manger. Je vais pouvoir le faire aussi sans la voir. Si je la vois, je sais que j'aurais une tête d'attardé idiot. Ce que je suis.

Je prends une rapide douche et m'habille. Je sors de ma Salle Commune sans croiser personne. Serait-ce un miracle ?

Ah, ben non en fait. La Grande Salle est pleine. Ils ne peuvent pas tous manger à midi ? Arrgh.

Je mange rapidement sans oser lever les yeux. Et si je croise son regard ? J'aurais l'air d'un idiot. Ce que je suis.

Dès que j'ai fini, je me lève et marche droit devant moi. Quelqu'un marche derrière moi. Ce n'est sûrement pas elle, je suis juste paranoïaque. Un idiot paranoïaque, de mieux en mieux.

-Drago ?

Ah, ben non en fait. Je ne suis pas paranoïaque. C'est bien elle. Ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner, ne pas… Pourquoi mon corps s'est-il retourné ?!

-Oui ?

J'aurais pu dire « Salut, écoute je suis désolé pour tout », mais non. J'ai dit « Oui ? ».

-Hum… Drago, il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle…

-Oui.

-Tu sais, de…

-Oui.

Il faut être traumatisé pour ne rien dire d'autre. Un idiot traumatisé et paranoïaque. Je vous présente Drago Malefoy !

-Tu m'aiderais si tu disais autre chose que oui.

-Oui.

Elle rigole. Bon c'est à moi de parler, là. Il faut que je m'excuse. Zeeeeen, respire.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour entendre tes excuses mais ça fait plaisir. Je voudrais juste savoir… pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis un idiot.

Elle sourit.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Ah, vous voyez ! Je suis un idiot, si elle le dit c'est que c'est vrai. Tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Quoi que parfois il faut voir. Mais même quand elle a tort, pour moi elle a raison.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça Drago ? Je croyais que tu avais juste changé, un minimum. Mais non, tu m'as fait mal, encore. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, tu sais.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il fallait y penser avant, Drago.

-Je sais.

-Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon collier ?

-Lequel ?

-L'oiseau qui sort de sa cage.

-Oh. C'est celui que je t'ai offert.

-Oui, il est très beau. J'aimerais le récupérer.

-Mais… tu me pardonnes ?

-Non, je…

Et mince. Bon, on se calme, on ne crie pas, on ne se jette pas d'une tour.

-D'accord, je te le rendrais.

-Merci.

Un grand silence s'installe. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Que je suis désolé ? Déjà fait. Que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, que je suis un idiot et que je vais tout faire pour me rattraper ? Oui voilà, je vais dire ça. Je vais dire tout ce que je ressens.

-Bon, je vais y aller, dit-elle.

C'est le moment, là, de parler.

-Oui.

Idiot, idiot, idiot. Elle fait demi-tour et disparait.

Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, puisque c'est Noël dans deux jours. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas de cavalière.

Je croise Potter dans les couloirs. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

-Malefoy !

-Oui ?

Je crois que j'ai un problème avec ce mot. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Pardon ?

-TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE IDIOT !

Ah, vous voyez ?

-Ecoute Potter, je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de toi en plus !

-Tu ne mérites même pas d'être en vie !

-Ҫa aussi je le sais.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot, que veux-tu ?

Je le laisse et m'éloigne. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces remarques pour savoir que je suis un idiot abruti paranoïaque et traumatisé. Je passe l'après-midi à contempler le magnifique plafond de la Salle Commune. Il est blanc et magnifique. Je ne rigole pas ! Si, un peu.

Je me suis endormi. Trop de sentiments donnent sommeil. On comprend pourquoi je ne dormais jamais avant. Il est plus de midi. Encore.

Il faut que j'aille manger, je crois. Je prends une douche et m'habille. Je m'apprête à sortir mais j'ai oublié un truc. Quelques pas en arrière, je récupère le collier en or. Celui que je lui avais offert et qu'elle a oublié à la bibliothèque, la dernière fois. Elle l'avait enlevé et elle n'a pas pensé à le récupérer quand elle est partie en pleurant.

La Grande Salle est de nouveau pleine. Tout le monde parle du bal de Noël. Arrgh.

-Drago, tu ne manges pas ?

C'est Pansy.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim.

Je meurs de faim. Mais ma gorge est trop serrée. Je me lève, le collier en main. Courage. Je vais m'approcher de la table des Gryffondors, alors courage.

-Hermione ?

Elle se retourne, visiblement surprise de me voir là. Je lui tends le collier au bout du quel l'oiseau tente de sortir de sa cage. C'est un collier magique mais elle ne le sait pas.

Je me baisse et chuchote :

-J'aurais aimé te l'offrir à nouveau.

Et je m'en vais. Tous les Gryffondors sont visiblement choqués. Tant pis pour eux.

Je retourne dans ma Salle Commune. Décidemment. De nouveau, le plafond me paraît très joli, avec de belles couleurs. (Je reprécise : il est blanc.)

Le soir venu, je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas de cavalière pour le bal du lendemain. Il faudrait peut-être que je demande à Hermione. Que je redemande. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, elle n'a pas répondu et en même temps elle pleurait, donc bon…

Un hibou serait parfait. Je prends une plume et un parchemin et écrit une lettre. Celle-ci finit en cendres deux minutes plus tard. Elle était idiote. Comme moi. Peut-être que je devrais aller au bal avec ma lettre. On fait un beau couple d'idiots.

Je retourne dans la Grande Salle à vingt heures pour manger. Elle n'est pas là. Peut-être qu'elle réfléchit à me pardonner. Peut-être…

Je m'endors tard ce soir-là, tellement préoccupé.

Le lendemain, je me rends de nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Elle est de nouveau pleine. Et Elle est de nouveau là.

Je mange rapidement sans la regarder. Si je la regarde, je saurais si elle me pardonne ou pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir. Non, non.

Je me lève. Et je la vois se lever. Mince. Je me dépêche et elle me suit. Vite ! Je ne veux pas lui parler.

J'arrive à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Elle a l'air déçue et ne peut pas entrer. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Ah oui, je suis un idiot…

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit quand un hibou entre dans ma chambre. Il m'apporte un petit paquet et s'en va. J'ouvre le colis et reste stupéfait. C'est un collier en or. LE collier en or. Celui avec l'oiseau qui tente de s'envoler. Il y a un petit mot avec.

« Il me semble que tu voulais me l'offrir toi-même. Après tout c'est Noël ce soir. »

Je souris. Un sourire idiot. Je prends une plume et réponds.

« Veux-tu d'un idiot pour le bal de Noël ? »

Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera, mais ce soir je me rendrais devant la Grande Salle en l'attendant. Elle m'a sûrement pardonné. Ce collier le prouve.

A vingt heures, je quitte ma chambre et me rends dans la Salle Commune, le collier en main. J'attends dix, quinze, vingt minutes. Est-ce qu'elle viendra ? Il faut qu'elle vienne !

Soudain, elle apparait en haut. Dans une robe bleue magnifique, elle descend les escaliers. Elle me rejoint et je lui tends son collier. L'oiseau est toujours dans sa cage.

-Hermione… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas embrasser cette fille, en réalité. C'est plutôt elle qui m'a pris par surprise et moi, comme un idiot, je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

-Drago… Je veux bien oublier.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien d'un idiot ?

-Et bien… oui.

Je souris et l'amène à moi. Je vois qu'elle sourit aussi et l'embrasse tendrement. Soudain, quand elle recule, l'oiseau d'or de son collier arrive à sortir. Lentement, il ouvre la cage et s'envole au loin.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ce collier est magique, Hermione. Quand la personne se sent bien et qu'elle est heureuse, l'oiseau se détache et s'envole.

Elle sourit et on entre. On s'assoit sur le coté devant les regards ébahis des autres élèves. C'est le plus beau Noël que je n'ai jamais passé. On danse plusieurs fois et on rigole durant toute la durée du bal. Hermione n'est pas rentré chez les Gryffondors le soir venu. Elle a dormi avec moi, dans mes bras, chez les Serpentards.

Le lendemain matin, au pied du sapin, il y a plusieurs cadeaux pour moi mais je ne vais pas les ouvrir. Le seul cadeau que je veux est déjà entre mes bras.

J'essaye de ne pas la réveiller et je vais chercher un plateau de petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Quand je reviens dans ma chambre, elle dort toujours.

C'est alors que, comme un idiot, je trébuche et m'étale, le plateau avec moi. Cela fait un bruit épouvantable et elle se réveille en sursaut. Je la regarde :

-Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche la tête et éclate de rire. Je la suis quelques secondes plus tard.

Oui, je suis un idiot. Traumatisé, paranoïaque et abruti.

Je suis un véritable idiot.

Mais un idiot amoureux.


End file.
